


Kiss It and Make It Better

by thenerdangels43



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdangels43/pseuds/thenerdangels43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiddleford and Stanford get up to Very Gay Stuff in their college days together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It and Make It Better

It was 2 in the morning and someone was knocking on the door. Stanford groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head. His roommate, a night owl usually awake at this hour anyway, got up and answered. "It's for you."  
Ford raised an eyebrow. "Who in their right mind would visit at 2 AM?" He stumbled over to the door, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Fiddleford??"  
"Sorry for waking you up, Stanford, especially at this hour, but see, the thing is... my roommate's got his girlfriend over, and I don't really have many friends here and, well, sleeping in my car isn't really ideal.... " There was an awkward pause as Fiddleford trailed off and scratched the back of his neck.  
Stanford slowly nodded. "Okay." He stared at the smaller man, not understanding what he was implying.  
Fidd gulped. "Can I spend the night with you?" He wrung his hands together. "It would only be for tonight, and I could sleep on the floor."  
Ford blinked. "What? You wanna sleep on my floor?"  
"If it's okay with you and your roommate, but if it's too much trouble --"  
He shrugged, the fogginess of sleep finally clearing up in the cold night air. He turned to his roommate. "Dave, is it fine if my friend crashes here?"  
Dave threw off the covers to reveal he was fully dressed. He stood up and grabbed his laptop. "Sure, I was just about to go to the library so he can take my bed if he wants."  
"Wha-- No, really I don't want to impose." Fidd began to walk backwards out the door, stumbling over a stray shoe. "It's fine, I can just --"  
"Fiddleford, don't be silly." Stanford smiled at him. He didn't know Fiddleford that well, but he seemed nice enough. He was a little weird, sure, but he had a kind heart and an adorable smile.  
Dave slipped away and the two jumped at the sound of the door closing. Stanford coughed. "Um, so do you want anything? Some water or--"  
"No, no, no, I'm fine, thank you. I don't wanna ask for too much. Thank you for letting me stay here."  
Ford laughed. "It's no big deal. And are you sure? I could whip up some coffee for the both of us."  
"Uh, if it's okay with you, sure," Fidd said, a blush spreading across his cheeks.  
Ford smiled at him and got to work making the coffee as Fidd gingerly sat on the recently vacated bed. "So how are your classes?"  
Fidd shrugged, then remembered Ford couldn't see him. "They're alright, I guess. A little slow, at times. A bit disappointing."  
"Oh, I know what you mean. Heh, it's a bit frustrating at times, but I guess it helps that classes are easy. It allows me to put aside more time for my research."  
"Oh yea, you mentioned that once or twice. What are you researching?"  
Ford looked down at his hands. "I'm researching strange anomalies and occurrences. It seems there's quite a number in Oregon. I want to focus my research there someday."  
Fidd fiddled with his fingers.   
"So Fiddleford, how many sugars do you take?"  
Fidd walked over to the kitchen area. "I drink it black. Thank you. And you can call me Fidd."  
Stanford smiled. "Alright, Fidd. Most people I know call me Ford."  
Fidd blushed again and ran his finger along the rim of the mug. He avoided Ford's eyes and took a sip from the unfortunately boiling hot cup of coffee. He cried out and barely avoided dropping it.  
The taller man took the mug and set it on the counter and put his hand on Fidd's shoulder to steady him. "Are you okay?" The smaller man was doubled over with his hands covering his face. "Oh my god, Fidd, are you okay?" He gently pulled Fidd's arm away from his face. "How bad is it?"  
"It's fine," Fidd said, but it was muffled as he still had the other hand covering it. He had tears in his eyes.  
"Are you sure? You look like you're in a lot of pain."  
The tears threatened to spill over.  
"Fidd??"  
"I'm so sorry, Ford, this is so embarrassing."  
"You're apologizing? Fidd, you could have a second-degree burn!"  
"S-sorry."  
Ford pulled an icepack out of the freezer and handed it to the other boy, who was now sitting on the edge of Dave's bed. "Here." He sat next to him and pulled him into an awkward one-armed hug. "Hey, don't... feel bad, okay?"  
The smaller man began to sniff. Ford looked at him in alarm.  
"I'm really sorry... it's just been an overwhelming night.... And now I'm sittin here cryin and makin you feel uncomfortable...."  
"You're not making me uncomfortable... just worried."  
Fidd looked at him in shock. He didn't realize how close they were until now. He gulped nervously.  
Ford had yet to notice how red his friend was turning. Instead he pulled Fidd closer into a tighter hug. The smaller man wrapped his arms around the other man's torso, his short arms barely reaching each other. He sighed and buried his face into Ford's shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent. "I'm sorry," he apologized again, his words muffled by the soft cotton t-shirt.  
Ford pulled back and moved his arms to grip Fidd's shoulders. His eyes were full of concern. Without speaking, he slipped a hand under Fidd's chin, gently pushing away the icepack. Fidd shivered in response; the softness of Ford's hands were making his heart jump in his throat.  
"I'm fine, really, Ford," he managed to squeak. He cleared his throat. Get a hold of yourself, Fiddleford. "I promise you this isn't serious. I'm okay, really."  
Ford was silent. He stared unblinkingly at Fidd's mouth, his expression unreadable. His hand was still positioned underneath his chin. Fidd licked his lips, squirming a bit under his friend's serious gaze.  
"Stan...ford...?"  
"Are you sure you don't want me to k-kiss it so you'll feel better?"  
Fidd's eyes widened in shock. He stared at him, too surprised to move.  
"I'm sorry, was I being too forward?" Stanford let his arm fall and turned away from Fidd, a blush rapidly spreading across his ears and the back of his neck.  
Fidd snapped out of it, reaching for his shoulder but thinking better of it and pulling back. "No, that's not it. You just caught me off guard, is all. I wasn't expecting it." He rubbed his arm, suddenly feeling cold from the lack of Stanford's body heat. "In all honesty, I've never kissed anyone before."  
"Do you... want to?"  
Stanford turned around and peeked at Fidd from the corner of his eye. Fidd was blushing, but he didn't look angry or disgusted like Ford had feared. In fact, he looked... eager... curious.  
Fidd leaned forward and placed a hand on Ford's cheek, grazing the light stubble that was starting to form. He swallowed nervously, and noticed the way Ford's eyes flickered between his gaze and his lips, reflecting the yearning he felt.  
As much as he wanted to push the distance between himself and Fidd, Ford let him take his time. He savored the moment, drinking in the way his glasses were just slightly askew and his hair just barely tousled and the way his lips parted and the shaky breath he took as he finally leaned in closer, closer, all the way.  
Their lips met and their noses bumped and it was bittersweet because just like that it was over. Ford slowly started to pull away, opening eyes he hadn't realized he had closed when Fidd reached up and pulled him back in. His lips were soft and as obviously inexperienced and clumsy as he was, it was sweet. Fidd let out a breathy sigh.  
His hand caressed the side of his face, tracing a path down to Ford's shoulder. He opened his eyes and a big grin spread across his face. He let his other hand fall away from Ford's cheek and leaned back, laying down on the bed.  
Without exchanging words, Ford leaned back too, and there they fell asleep, to the sound of the other's contented breathing.


End file.
